Elevator
The elevator '''is a mechanism that can ascend and descend entities and players. Command info '''Lag level: '''Low/Normal (many elevators in the same world can cause a lot of lag) '''Added in: 1.0 Function folder: '''engines '''Additional files: '''None '''Crafting An elevator cage can be crafted out of quartz blocks and iron bars in a Celestial crafter. Placement To place an elevator, drop an elevator cage '''onto a top half quartz slab (half quartz slab placed in the top half of a block). Remember to place iron bar columns at each corner of the 3×3 elevator before dropping the item, otherwise you won't be able to use the elevator. The platform will be placed three metres upon its placing position. If you right-click the ground with the elevator cage in your hand, you will lose the item and just place an iron block. '''Controls To control the elevator, the player must select one of the two control items (up button or down button). Both items are crafted by throwing on the ground, on the same block, four pieces of redstone dust and either a stone button or a wooden button. These items are both represented by an arrow indicating the control of the button (up or down). While ascending, a player can't jump. Mechanisms Rails To be able to move, an elevator must have four iron bar pillars, one in each corner. If one of the pillar is broken, the elevator will get stuck, and as you cannot place iron bars where the elevator is, you can either place the missing iron bar using pistons, either break the elevator and create another. If the player goes too deep or too high, the elevator can leave the iron bars. Like in the previous case, the elevator can only go back on its rails using pistons to push iron bars in the elevator's corners. To prevent that from happening, a player can build a floor or a ceiling where the iron bar pillars stop. The elevator will then stop when it reaches the floor or the ceiling. Destroying To destroy an elevator, the player has to drop an iron spade named Iron hammer on it (don't forget the capital I). The elevator won't drop any item and the resources will then be lost. The hammer won't be damaged or destroyed. If the player stands on the elevator while it is destroyed, he will then fall down. 'Entities' Note: the elevator isn't a block. It can't be destroyed using a pickaxe or TNT, and won't be pushed by pistons. An elevator is made of different entities: invisible shulkers for the player to stand on, falling blocks to make the platform look like an actual elevator platform and area effect clouds as marker entities and as "glue" for the falling blocks and the shulkers. Because of its high entity count (28 per elevator), it is recommended to not spawn too many elevators in a world as it causes lag. The shulkers are invisible, but Minecraft made it so invisible shulkers still render their "core". This is why you can still see apparent shulkers on the bottom of elevators. 'Gallery' ' Elevator placed.png|A player standing on an elevator elevator_2.png|Sideview of the elevator platform elevator_3.png|A broken elevator with apparent shulkers up_button.png|The up control button up_button.png|The up control button '